Truly Yours
by DeathsBeauty7932
Summary: B/V get together! Yamcha breaks up with Bulma leaving her heart broken. She runs home and falls into the arms of a certain Sayian Prince. Just when things are falling into place, and she's finally happy again. Something unexpected happens!


Truly Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Unfortunately I could not log into my old account for some reason. So I made a new one with my old stories! I'm redoing Truly Yours and Merciful! So keep checking back for updates!

On with the story...

Chapter 1

Bulma walked barefoot along the beach, hand-in-hand with the love of her life...Yamcha. The sun was setting in the distance & it was quickly getting dark. She looked over at him smiling.

"Thank you for today." She said as she lightly squeezed his hand. "We really needed this." They had spent the day together at the bored walk, laughing and having fun. 'Just like old times.' She thought. She never wanted this day to end.

"Bulma...there is something I have to tell you..." He said hesitantly. Then he leg go of her hand & took a step away from her.

She was watching the final rays of sunlight fade away into darkness. She turned and looked into his eyes. Her heart beat in her throat...She had seen him leaving a very expensive jewelry store last week. He was finally going to ask her to be his wife, & in return she was finally going to herself to him. She would let him go all the way. Tonight was the night! She had made him wait long enough!

"What is it Yamcha? She replied lovingly.

"I...I don't know how to tell you this...so here it goes...I don't think we shouldn't be together anymore. I mean I just don't feel the same way as I did before & I'm tired of chasing after something I never get...I just think it's for the best." He said stepping away farther away from her as two girls passed by. He stared at them out the corner of his eye, then he looked back at her to see if she had caught him.

'Like normal! She never did & if she did she was to stupid to say anything. Just overlook as if nothing happen.' He laughed to himself.

Bulma's heart dropped into her stomach; her eyes watered; she didn't understand! How could this happen?! This is not what she had expected! Her head spun. Her stomach turned, flipped, jumped, and tied in a painful knot. Why was he doing this?

"What do you mean?...I thought you loved me? Does this have anything to do with us not having sex? I know it has put a strain on us lately, but if you would only wait a little while longer...you said you would wait until I was ready! Please tell me why you are doing this!" She sobbed softly

Yamcha looked at her for a while then answered. "Bulma it's not you it's me...There are things I need to do, things I need to work out in my head, & I need to be alone to do them...You have to trust me..." He took a step closer to her & put his hand on her cheek. "& well maybe it had something to do with you not giving it up after all the times you said you would, get me hard, & then say you weren't ready...& maybe I don't think blue balls are worth it anymore...I'm really not sure. I do know that there is better out there and I've found it and more! But you will never find better than me!"

Then he turned and walked away leaving her standing there in the dark. Today had been good-bye. He had been trying for a1 ½ year to get into her pants & he had only gotten as far as her letting him finger her & her sucking his dick. God was she good at that...He was going to miss it, but good head wasn't enough! He wanted a good fuck! Watching her face as he told her had felt fantastic! All he really wanted to do was laugh at her! He had never really cared for her! She had to have seen this coming! All he cared about was the next time he could fuck one of his whores! He couldn't & wouldn't wait for this bitch forever! He was a man & he had his needs! And they would be met however he wanted it!

He pictured the look on her face again...God it was priceless! All he could think about was all the times she turned him on & left him hot and wanting more than she was willing to give. All because she wasn't ready. O the joy of making her feel pain were delightful!

Bulma couldn't believe her ears! He already has someone else!When? How long had they been together? She felt her chest tighten. She knew...she just never wanted to believe it. Her friends had told her time and time again. She was hurt, destroyed. Suddenly all she wanted to do was disappear. She looked towards him one last time, then turned & ran.

She ran back to the parking area, avoiding eye contact with everyone along the way. Hot tears streaming down her face as she remembered his words. This had all been a game to him...a 'lets see how long it takes to get into her pants' game! He never cared if he hurt her. She just wanted to be alone...to scream! She got to her car, jumped in, & took off.

When she got home she went strait into her room. She grabbed some pj's & went into her oversized bathroom. She turned on the water in the bath tub and reached for her usual bubble bath. Her hand stilled as her finger tips touched the bottle. It was Yamcha's favorite...rose scented. She grabbed the bottle and flung it into the trash. She didn't want anything that reminded her of him.

Bulma sighed as she grabbed her favorite lavender, and poured it into the hot water. Then let it fill as she undressed. 'How could I have been so stupid?! Why didn't I believe Chi when she told me he was cheating!' She thought sadly.

She turned off the water & slowly climbed in. It felt so good! The hot water chased away the chill from her bones. She closed her eyes...

'I need to pull myself together...I mean there are other fish in the sea right? I'm young and good looking I can find someone else...It's not like I didn't know what was going on. I always knew, that's why I never went all the way with him. Every time I thought things were good between us. I would catch him...But I never said a word...I was a fool...I should have ended this long ago.' She thought as tears fell down her ivory cheeks.

The door to the bathroom bust open. In stomped Vegeta dripping with sweat. "I need you to get off your ass & fix the damn Gravity Room woman!" He said in a harsh voice.

Bulma's eyes shot open! She looked up to see Vegeta eying her. She quickly tried to cover herself with bubbles. "Vegeta! You can't just burst in here like that! GET OUT!" She shrieked as she wiped at her eyes. She hoped that her tears went unnoticed.

"I take orders from NO ONE! I am the Prince of all Sayians! You WILL show me the respect I am entitled to! You take orders from me. Now go fix the GR so I can resume my training." He said through clenched teeth. 'Great! Why is she displaying such weak emotions?! It must have something to do with that weakling mate of hers...She had left this morning with him, and had been gone all day. Ugh..Pathetic!' He thought. Then why did he feel the need to crush the life out of the weakling for making her feel this way? He needed her in top form to fix the GR! That was it and that pathetic weakling was distracting her from her duties!

He looked at her through hooded eyes. Water running over her bare skin. Her smooth creamy breast gently popping up out the water. Her damp silky blue hair clinging to her neck. Gods she was beautiful!

Ugh he was starting to get hard...He didn't need these distractions! He told himself. But he did need relief...NO! Not now he needed to focus on his training! He must achieve legendary!

He looked down at her barely covered body in the water. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Her beautiful body now an image burned into his mind. He needed to get out of here before he lost control of himself. The smell of her wet skin was driving him wild! He needed to put some space between them for a moment so he could focus on what he had come here for.

"Vegeta please...It's not my fault you broke the GR 'again'. I'm really tired I had a long day and if you just wait until the morning I promise to upgrade the battle bots and the gravity simulator." She closed her eyes and blew out a long breath. "Please for once my prince show me some compassion." She pleaded, hoping that she could catch a break for once. All she wanted was a few hours to cry for a while and morn the loss of her relationship with Yamcha. Then pull herself back together. She didn't need him getting all pissy, and getting on her back right now. As much as she loved her work she just didn't feel up to staying up all night fixing the GR...She did need to do some upgrades but she wasn't ready just yet.

Vegeta looked her over one last time and stalked out into her bedroom roughly closing the door behind him. Something had happened to her...she had lost her spark. Whatever was wrong he had a right to know! This was affecting his training! 'But she could make it up to him when she got out.' He thought with a smirk.

Bulma sighed as Vegeta shut the door. Her face turning red as she thought of the way he had looked at her. His muscles tensing under his sun kissed skin. His handsome face...And that smirk! 'He is so hot! OMG! What am I thinking! He's rude,arrogant,and self-centered...but most of all he is a killer!...A smoking hot killer..' She smacked herself mentally. She shouldn't be thinking like this! Her and Yamcha had just split up! She had waited so long for him to change...for him to realize what he had, All she wanted was for him to be faithful. If he would have stayed faithful long enough to fool her into thinking he had changed,she would have given in. She would have given herself to him with out a second thought because she loved him, but now that's over and she was alone.

She got up out of the tub. Grabbing a towel she dried herself off and pulled on a low cut black tank top with hot pink lace trim,hot pink bikini style thong panties, and fuzzy black shorts with pink polk-a-dots. She then brushed out her long,soft, blue hair and braided it over her shoulder. "Why couldn't he change?" She whispered to herself in the mirror. She walked out the bathroom as she started to cry. Plopping herself down on the bed she buried her face in a pillow. Lost in her thoughts, tears still falling from her crystal blue eyes, she flipped over to stair at the ceiling. 'I need to get a grip. I've cried enough over him.' She thought while closing her eyes. She had never even noticed Vegeta in the shadows.

Vegeta stood in the corner watching her quietly. 'That fool! That pathetic weakling should be worshiping her. The only crying she should be doing is crying out in ecstasy! He doesn't deserve a body like that! Their was no one else on this mud ball planet that could compare to her. Only royalty should be able to partake in such beauty!' He thought as he walked to the bed. His feet moving on their own.

He laid down on the side of her, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist while pulling her to him. He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. She smelled so good! He let out a low growl.

Bulma's eyes shot open, and she found herself staring at Vegeta. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. She started to struggle...how dare he try this! Then her thoughts melted away and all she could feel was him...his warm body...so inviting, his soft lips urging hers to part, his strong arms wrapped around her. Her heart was beating so fast and she could barely breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck placing her palms on the hard muscle of his back. She shivered as she felt them ripple. Then she leaned into him and let him deepen the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he bit her lip. He tasted so good.

Vegeta moved over her in one swift movement. Trapping her between himself and the mattress. He nibbled her bottom lip, and trailed kisses down her neck to shoulder. He was suddenly over powered with the need it mark her as his. He smirked as he felt her shiver beneath him. He rubbed his hands under her shirt over her flat stomach, and up over her ribs, as he bit down on her neck.

"Vegeta...please stop..." Bulma said panting. This couldn't go any farther. She wanted her first time to mean something to her and the guy she was with. It's not like she wasn't enjoying this but it had to stop. She looked up into Vegeta's eyes and her heart skipped a beat. O God did she want him! He made her feel so much better...so wanted, even loved by the way he touched her...it wasn't the same with Yamcha he always made her feel uncomfortable. Vegeta made her body tingle and hum with happiness. For some reason she trusted him...Was he capable of love? Even if he was did she want his love? She wasn't even sure why he was doing this.

Without a word Vegeta got off her. He wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to. She would let him know when she was ready. He knew she wanted this because he could smell her arousal in the air. He smirked to himself. He would be patient and wait until she gave the ok...but that didn't

mean he couldn't tempt her every chance he got.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma called to him as she jumped out the bed after him. She grabbed his arm to stop him just outside the door. She needed him to understand why she stopped things.

"Look it's not that I don't want you. You made me feel wonderful after the day I've had. Yamcha and I split up today and I just feel like it's wrong to jump into something like this after denying him for so long...something just feels different with you." She looked down at the floor. She didn't know how to tell him she was still a virgin. She backed away until she was against the wall and looked into his eyes.

"I..." She looked back at the floor nervously.

"What is it Woman?" Vegeta said in a throaty voice as he closed the gap between them. He could tell she was nervous about whatever it was she had to say but he was starting to lose his patience and self control. He put a hand on either side of her. Trapping her between the wall and himself. He leaned his face into her neck and took a deep breath.

Her heart quickened as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "I'm a...virgin Vegeta...I mean don't get me wrong I've done a few things before but I've never had sex" She said blushing furiously. With that said she tried to turn and leave, ugh why did she feel as though she could trust him but still be so embarrassed about what she was saying!

Vegeta grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her to it with his body. He looked down into her eyes and slowly leaned his head in and kissed her lips softly. Instantly she melted to him kissing him back. Why did this feel so right? Yamcha had never made her feel this way, he was always so clumsy and ended up getting spit everywhere. She broke the kiss and leaned her head on his chest breathing heavily. Tears welled in her eyes. She was so confused! Just a few hours ago she was enjoying a beautiful day with Yamcha,and then the next thing she knew she was here with Vegeta. Strongly fighting the urge to let him rip her clothes off!

She needed a Knight-In-Shinning-Armor to rescue her! Could Vegeta be her Knight...well Prince...Dark Prince?...Is that what she wanted? Was Vegeta capable of returning someones love? Could she even get him accept it? Would building something with him be worth it? He could help her heal her heart from where Yamcha had torn it. She could be happy again...Could this work?

She looked up into his onyx eyes, heart beating fast.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I need you. I just need to be held." She bit her bottom lip. "Please?" Her knees got weak. She sucked in a breath as he leaned down and stopped,his lips almost touching hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. Her knees gave out.

He felt her knees give and lifted her into his arms. Walking back into the room he shut the door behind them and flicked off the lights. All while never taking his eyes off hers. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. His head was spinning all he wanted to do was taste her again feel her hot breath on his neck as she panted out of breath from him kissing her. No one else will ever have her! His control over wanting to mark her as his own was over powering him. He laid next to her in the bed. Leaning over he nipped at her ear, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered...

Yes I know I'm so evil...LOL! You'll find out soon enough what he says. I'll be trying to update at least once a week.

R/R

DeathsBeauty7932


End file.
